<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Matching by philophrosynae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790439">Matching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae'>philophrosynae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/philophrosynae/pseuds/philophrosynae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good day for shopping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Matching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about the cuffs?”</p><p>“I liked the ones with the buckles more,” a slightly deeper voice said from behind him.</p><p>“You have ones just like those.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Yugi laughed and shook his head. He could technically afford both, and he actually liked both equally, but that would be too easy. The other option seemed more fun. He turned to see his partner leaning against the wall. He was looking at his phone, feigning disinterest. Around his wrists were his own cuffs with silver buckles.</p><p>“We would match if we wore them on the same day though.”</p><p>A twitch and a subtle shrug.</p><p>“Do you think it would be weird if we matched?” Yugi asked.</p><p>“…We usually coordinate.”</p><p>“That’s true,” he nodded thoughtfully. “Anzu calls us out on it.”</p><p>“She does.”</p><p>More fake texting. His fingers were moving across the screen but Yugi could see from where he was standing that he wasn’t forming real words. His goal was to get Atem to admit that he wanted to match.  </p><p>“Do you think Anzu thinks it’s weird when we match?” he asked, trying again.</p><p>“Ah…” another shrug. “I think she said it was ‘cute.’”</p><p>That was true, she had told Yugi as much the last time they had met for coffee.</p><p>“…Anzu thinks you’re cute?”</p><p>“No,” the older man almost looked disgruntled, but rearranged himself before anyone other than Yugi would notice. “She thinks we— fine. I’ll buy them. The one with the buckles.”</p><p>He snatched them off the shelf to march over to the sales counter before Yugi’s laughter caused him any more embarrassment.</p><p>He really did like it when they matched.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>